Ghostbusters Beeline (Mobile app)
Ghostbusters is a mobile game for iSO. Developments The Floors are being added with each revision. '' *Version 1.0.0 Floors 1-10 **Promo text: ''Get out your proton packs, because it’s time to start bustin’! '' Ghostbusters is now available for download on the App Store! '' Build your own Ghostbusters team and go on calls to capture troublemaking ghosts wreaking havoc all over New York City. Put mischievous spirits on notice...it’s time to start packing! *Version 1.1.0 Floors 11-12 **Promo text: The Destructor has Come! Battle Stay Puft in our newest version of Ghostbusters, now available on the App Store. Earn special rewards when you take down The Destructor, then explore two brand new floors of the tower. Capture four new ghosts, and conduct research to unlock new items and upgrades. Dress up your HQ with the Dancing Toaster, Dana's Haunted Zuul Fridge, Slimer's Bed, and more to collect daily rewards. We've improved game balance and busted some of our own paranormal game bugs too! *Version 1.2.0 Floors 13-15 **Promo text: An Update of Paranormal Proportions is Here! Ghostbusters Version 1.2.0 for iOS is now available for download. Battle four new ghosts, including the Boogie Man, and capture the new prize ghost for extra rewards. New training manuals let you upgrade your busters skills to level 15, and Stay Puft is back with new challenges! Find out what else is new when you get the update now! Currently Floors 16-50 are not reachable. PR Release All the following was text promoting the game. Ghostbusters by Beeline Interactive, Inc. It’s Slime Time! There’s something strange in the neighborhood, and New York City has called YOU to get the ghosts out of The Big Apple. Build your own team of Ghostbusters from the ground up as you bust troublemaking spooks throughout the city. Form your own franchise in a local firehouse and answer ghostbusting calls, research and upgrade your equipment and conduct experiments to unlock better gear and tactics. Lead your elite squad of Ghostbusters through floor after floor of a haunted tower, where a malevolent evil deity has taken over, threatening to release negative psycho-kinetic energy into the streets of New York. Conquer each floor by battling the floor boss and capturing any resident ghosts. Spooks ‘n’ spirits best beware…it’s time to bust some ghostly behind! *Earn money and slime by capturing and collecting ghosts throughout New York City *Climb the tower, floor by floor, by breaching slime barriers and battling floor bosses *Conduct research to upgrade your equipment so you can bust even bigger, badder, ghosts *Hire new Ghostbusters, and run experiments to improve and expand your franchise *Experiment on ghosts in your containment unit to discover the secrets to beating them and to unlock new upgrades *Explore even more of the city by purchasing permits, completing ghost busting missions, or by spending Power Cores *It’s time to send these spooks back where they came from…or to their nearest convenient parallel dimension! ———————— PLEASE NOTE: Ghostbusters™ is free to play, but charges real money for additional in-app content. You may lock out the ability to purchase in-app content by adjusting your device’s settings.Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer (Youtube) Gameplay Action There are three players types for a bust: *'Wrangler'- they use the slime blower to get the ghost attention.youtube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Wrangler" *'Blaster'- they perform the wearing down of the ghost with the proton pack.youtube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Blaster" *'Scientist'- they use the M.E.D. Wand for both healing the other two players and busting ghosts.youtube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Scientist" Main Cast Playable Characters *Peter Venkman Wrangler "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Banter - "Cooldown 30s" Taunts all enemies on screen to attack. (Level 1) **Go Crazy - "Cooldown 45s" Damages all enemies in a small radius. (Level 5) **Stand Fast - "Cooldown 30s" Increases defense for 10 seconds. (Level 5) **Get Mean - "Passive" Improves attack power by 15%. (Level 10) **Get Tough - "Passive" Improves defense by 15%. (Level 10) **Get Personal - "Cooldown 30s" Immobilizes attack target for 5 sec. (Level 15) **Slime Ball - "Cooldown 45s" Stuns and knocks back surrounding enemies. (Level 15) *Ray Stantz Blaster "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Stun - "Cooldown 30s" Blast stuns target for 3 seconds. (Level 1) **Hose 'Em - "Cooldown 25s" Lowers defense for all targets in a large radius. (Level 5) **Let'r Fly - "Cooldown 25s" Weakens attack power for all targets in a large radius. (Level 5) **Cool Off - "Passive" Target's movement is slowed 20%. (Level 10) **Awareness - "Passive" Target has a 15% chance of missing attacks. (Level 10) *Egon Spengler Scientist "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Rapid De-Saturation - "Cooldown 45s" Heals all allies. (Level 1) **Protonic Shielding - "Cooldown 30s" Shields an ally for 6 sec. (Level 5) **Ecto-plasmic Reversal - "Cooldown 25s" Heals an ally a large amount. (Level 5) **Extensive Training - "Passive" Increases healing ability by 10%. (Level 10) **Thorough Examination - "Passive" Increases attack power by 10%. (Level 10) **Reinvigorate - "Cooldown 30s" All allies will heal for a small amount over time. (Level 15) **Test Subject - "Cooldown 45s" Egon heals himself for a large amount. (Level 15) *Winston Zeddemore Blaster "Purchasable Character- 50 Powercores" **Crack Shot - "Cooldown 45s" Aimed shot causing damage to the target. (Level 1) **Group Knockback - "Cooldown 20s" Damages and knocks back surrounding enemies. (Level 5) **Single Knockback - "Cooldown 25s" Knock back a single enemy with major damage. (Level 5) **Reflexes - "Passive" Increases defense against projectiles. (Level 10) **Toughen Up - "Passive" Increases defense against melee attacks. (Level 10) *Tara Fitzpatrick Scientistyoutube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Tara Fitzpatrick" **Recuperate - "Cooldown 45s" Heals all Ghostbusters over 6 sec. (Level 1) **Silent Treatment - "Cooldown 20s" De-taunt attackers to attack another target. (Level 5) **Vitamin Supplement - "Cooldown 30s" Buff target Ghostbusters to increase attack power. (Level 5) **Booster Juice - "Passive" Auto-heal becomes more powerful. (Level 10) **Join Hands - "Passive" Auto-heal can chain to nearby Ghostbusters for a 25% of effect. (Level 10) ~Current mistake in game says Ghosbusers~ **Agility Boost - "Cooldown 40s" Buff target Ghostbuster's defense against projectiles for 12 sec. (Level 15) **Resolve - "Cooldown 40s" Buff target Ghostbuster's defense against melee for 12 sec. (Level 15) *Michael Prince Wrangleryoutube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Michael Prince" **Weaken - "Cooldown 20s" Decreases the attack power of a target. (Level 1) **Taunt - "Cooldown 30s" Taunts all ghosts to attack. (Level 5) **Inspire - "Cooldown 25s" Increases the defense of team members by 20% for 8 sec. (Level 5) **Hunker Down - "Passive" Increases personal defense by 7. (Level 10) **Proton Armor - "Passive" Damage shield effects melee targets. (Level 10) **Disable - "Cooldown 45s" Poison target for 600 damage over 8 sec. (Level 15) **Charge - "Cooldown 40s" Increase damage output by 50% for 10 sec. (Level 15) *Michelle Ying Blasteryoutube: Ghostbusters - Universal - HD Gameplay Trailer "Michelle Ying" "Purchasable Character-$5,000 Cash" **Get Angry - "Cooldown 25s" Increases attack power for 6 sec. (Level 1) **Terrify - "Cooldown 40s" Causes target ghost to flee in terror. (Level 5) **Intimidate - "Cooldown 30s" Lowers attack power of ghosts in a radius. (Level 5) **Long Arm - "Passive" Increases proton beam length. (Level 10) **Exterminate - "Passive" Proton beam can chain to nearby ghosts. (Level 10) *Joel Holowinsky Blasteryoutube: BeelineGames-Ghostbusters by Beeline "Joel Holowinsky" "Purchasable Character-$20,000 Cash" **Iron Sight - "Cooldown 30s" Large damaging shot to a single target. (Level 1) **Lockdown - "Cooldown 45s" Stuns target and causes damage over time. (Level 5) **Blind - "Cooldown 25s" Causes target to miss attacks for 4 sec. (Level 5) **Precision - "Passive" Increases chance of critical hit. (Level 10) **Amped - "Passive" Increases attack power. (Level 10) Minor/Story Based Characters *Janine Melnitz *Scott Dickinson Villain Ghosts A "#" at the end of the ghost in the listed means it isn't included in the games Tobin's Spirit Guide. "(sic)" suggests that it is taken directly from the game, however it is/or could be misspelled. *Slimer *Lab Rat *Clinic Volunteer *Football Player *Cheerleader *Frog *Fat Puker *Evil Rat *Jabberwocky *Dr. Jacobs *Pirate *Squiggles *Librarian *Gargoyle *Amoeba *Bat Blob *Class 5 Repeater *Mental Patient *Old Mom *Bunny *Spider *Green Alien *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man # *Stay Puft Mini Man # *Werewolf *Disgusting Blog (sic) *Boogie Man *Flying book # *Exploding blob # *Prize Ghost # Additional Obstacles *Ectoplasmic Barricade Equipment Project Equipment *Proton Pack *Slime Blower *M.E.D. Gun *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Heavy Armor Ghost Research Equipment *Amulet of St. Martin *Boots of Expedited Exit *Ecto-Resistent Vest *Proton Scope *Wells' Hourglass *Crystal Shield Lens *Pistol Belt *Amulet of St. Natra *Treasure Map *Amulet of St. Romanus *White Rabbit's Watch *Tome of Chirurgery *PKE Absorption Cell *Squiggles' Pin Cushion *Obscure Schematic *Tome of Lost Souls *Lucky Coin *Creepy Egg *Alien Probe Stick *Haunted Photo *Dream Web *GB Utility Knife *Spectral Goggles *Blob Ring *Puzzle Cube *Dog Tags *PKE Camera *M.E.D. Resistor *PKE Radio Standard Equipment *Ecto-2 Levels Floor Levels *Floor 01 *Floor 02 *Floor 03 *Floor 04 *Floor 05 *Floor 06 *Floor 07 *Floor 08 *Floor 09 *Floor 10 *Floor 11 *Floor 12 *Floor 13 *Floor 14 *Floor 15 Side Levels *Basement *School *College Locations *Firehouse *Ganzfield Electric Tower Furniture *Dancing Toaster *Bookshelf *Zuul Fridge *Dozer the Dozorian *Roastbuster *Slimer's Bed *Dartboard *Experiment Table Purchases for Advancements *50 Power Cores= $4.99 *Wad of Cash (25,000)= $4.99 *125 Power Cores= $9.99 *Stack of Cash (55,000)= $9.99 *350 Power Cores= $24.99 *Bundle of Cash (160,000)= $24.99 *800 Power Cores= $49.99 *Sack Full of Cash (400,000)= $49.99 *2000 Power Cores= $99.99 *Briefcase Full of Cash (1,000,000)= $99.99 Trivia External Links *Official Website for Beeline Link to Download Game *For Purchase of game for iOS Also See *Other Ghostbusters Video Games References Gallery Trailers Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters Beeline